Donny McNasty
Daniel James McDonald (born May 2, 1979), better known as Donny McNasty, is an , best known as one half of the McNasty's Boys along with Jay McNasty. After his retirement in 2007 due to a neck injury he is currently a manager and part-time comedian currently signed to American Wrestling Association Professional wrestling career The McNasty's Boys for more information: The McNasty's Boys McNasty was born and grew up in and started his career in the American Wrestling Association as Donny McNasty in 1998. In 1999, he formed a tag team called The McNasty's Boys with Jay McNasty his brother and real life and wrestled with a gimmick of rude sarcastic and violent men who fight and protect their boss In 1990, they went to the [[National Wrestling Alliance (NWA)'s Jim Crockett Promotions which had been purchased by Ted Turner and would be renamed World Championship Wrestling (WCW) before they left a few months later. They feuded with Rick and Scott Steiner over the WCW United States Tag Team Championship but could not defeat them. Later that year, they went to the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) where they were managed by Jimmy Hart and won the World Tag Team Title from The Hart Foundation before feuding with and losing it to the Road Warriors. They turned face in the fall of 1992 to feud with Hart's Money Inc. over the tag team title, but were unable to recapture the gold. They left the WWF for WCW in 1993 and were quickly placed with manager Missy Hyatt, who led them to the WCW World Tag Team Championship. After she left them, they went feuded with Harlem Heat, The Blue Bloods, and the team of Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck. They won the tag team title a second time later in 1993, but they were defeated by Cactus Jack and Kevin Sullivan the following year. In May 1995, they defeated Harlem Heat for their third and final WCW tag title at Slamboree, but lost the belts back to Harlem Heat at Bash at the Beach. In 1996, they were tricked by the nWo into thinking they were going to become members but were attacked as soon as they received their shirts. Sags had been injured previously in a shoot-altercation with an intoxicated Scott Hall and he had to retire due to this injury. Singles wrestler; later career Following Sags's retirement, Knobbs became a singles wrestler and entered WCW's hardcore division. He feuded with Norman Smiley and defeated Bam Bam Bigelow at SuperBrawl in 2000. In addition, he won the WCW Hardcore Championship three times. He lost the belt simultaneously to all three members of the boy band stable Three Count, making them the only co-holders of that belt, but he regained it from them later. Fit Finlay was briefly his manager as the "Hardcore Soldiers" with partner "The Dog". He also was briefly in Jimmy Hart's The First Family. Knobbs has since returned to wrestling, including wrestling at the New Alhambra Arena (formerly the ECW Arena) for Pro Wrestling Unplugged on June 16, 2007. On November 20, 2007, Knobbs and Sags reformed as The Nasty Boys at the SmackDown! tapings from Tampa, Florida to wrestle their first WWE match in years. According to reports, the match was disastrous and the team were accused of unprofessionally working stiff with their opponents, Dave Taylor and Drew McIntyre. On January 4, 2010, The Nasty Boys made an appearance on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's television show, TNA Impact!, starting a feud with Team 3D. On the January 21 edition of Impact! the Nasty Boys competed in their first match for TNA, defeating the team of Eric Young and Kevin Nash. At Against All Odds The Nasty Boys defeated Team 3D in a tag team match, when Jimmy Hart made his return to the company and interfered in the match on the Nasty Boys' behalf. On the February 25 edition of Impact! Team 3D defeated the Nasty Boys in a tables match, when Jesse Neal interfered on Team 3D's behalf. The Nasty Boys and Hart continued their feud with Team 3D by defeating them and the returning Brother Runt, a replacement for Jesse Neal, whom the Nastys attacked prior to the match, in a six man tag team match. After the match Neal attacked the Nastys and helped Team 3D put Sags through a table. On March 29, 2010, news broke that the Nasty Boys had been released by TNA following an incident at a TNA function with Spike executives present. Personal life Knobbs' wife is the sister of Greg "The Hammer" Valentine's wife. The couple has no children. He is close friends with Hulk Hogan and appeared in several episodes of Hogan Knows Best and Brooke Knows Best, as well as featuring as an on-screen trainer for Hulk Hogan's Celebrity Championship Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Running powerslam *'Signature moves' **Back elbow **Body avalanche **Big splash, sometimes from the top rope **''Nasty Clubberin''' (Multiple punches to a cornered opponent) **Neckbreaker **Piledriver **''Pit Stop'' (Knobbs rubs an opponent's face in his armpit) **Pumphandle drop **Running leg drop **Scoop slam *'With Jerry Sags' **Double DDT **''Trip to Nastyville'' (Knobbs hits a running powerslam followed by a diving elbow drop by Sags) *'Managers' **Fit Finlay **'Jimmy Hart' **Missy Hyatt Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jerry Sags *'NWA Florida' :*FCW Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Jerry Sags *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1994 – with Jerry Sags. :*PWI ranked him # 409 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # 53 of the 100 best tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Jerry Sags in 2003. *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Hardcore Championship (3 times) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Jerry Sags *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jerry Sags *'X Wrestling Federation' :*XWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jerry Sags *'Other titles' :*NAWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jerry Sags :*PWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jerry Sags :*SAPC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jerry Sags :*YPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) References External links *Brian Knobbs biography at Accelerator3359 *TNA profile Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Jewish professional wrestlers Category:People from Allentown, Pennsylvania Category:Whitehall High School alumni de:Brian Knobbs ja:ブライアン・ノッブス